Abnormal
by inunenko
Summary: Prologue for The Game Of Love. Len, a playboy in school who is loved by almost the entire female population in school, starts liking a strange girl in his class. But this girl hates him to the core...


A/N:_Charredh-The real reason why I wrote this is because Hairuhi's chapter 1 is like, very short, and also I guess she never explained how Len started liking Rin in the first place lol..._

**Hairuhi-This to make up then.**

Enjoy reading~

* * *

Len's POV

"This isn't normal."

I leaned back on my chair, hissing silently to myself. "This ain't normal, dude."

"Mm." Mikuo nodded uncaringly, his head buried in his arms; an obvious sign that he did not want to be disturbed.

"Everything isn't normal anymore, bro. Especially the weather." He lifted his head up only to wipe off the sweat on his forehead, and then he went down again.

"No, not just that. I'm talking about the girl over there...wake up and look, dumbass." I lifted his head up again and twisted it to the direction I want him to look at. Mikuo groaned.

"Oh, that 'forever alone' girl? What's so abnormal about her?"

That 'forever alone' girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like mine. She keeps her hair at shoulder length, like me as well, only that I keep mine in a short ponytail the teachers never bothered to tell me to chop off and she do not. Her bangs and pinned up neatly using two hairclips, mine's like a crow's nest. She do not have many friends; I'm literally swamped by girls (and boys, but that's another entirely different thing already). She uses an iPhone; I use a Sony Ericsson (and another two Nokia phones). She loves oranges and I love bananas. I kinda stalked her, and yet I still cannot remember her name.

"Stop staring at her and tell me what's so abnormal about her or I'm going back to sleep." Mikuo chided impatiently. I snorted, and then slammed his head back on his desk. Go back to sleep if you're not interested asshole.

What is so amazingly abnormal about this girl is not that her name is ridiculously hard to remember, not that she look freakishly like me, or that she still has not found out I've been following her around in school for one whole week (maybe she already had), but that...

She doesn't like me.

Well that's a first. Normal people with two X chromosomes squeal and throw their dignity at me when I come close. This girl...she gives me death glares. She have an annoying tendency to butt in whenever I'm about to make out with someone. And worse of all, she badmouthed me on Facebook and Twitter. That girl who looked like my fraternal twin is really strange.

So why, why am I attracted to her? So attracted to the extent I stalk her on Facebook and Twitter and followed her everywhere except to home for one whole week. The last time I felt this attraction was when I met Miku, but even that isn't as weird as this one, or as strong, since Miku is a really hot babe with a good figure and an even better personality (kisses good too), this girl...is freaking flat-chested, and is very annoying.

"Nnn, Len..." A soft whisper into my ears broke my gaze on that girl. I turned to Lily and smiled faintly. She blushed. A long sigh could be heard from the teal head bloke behind me.

"...Can I sit here?" Lily pulled a chair over, her face having 'omg I love Kagamine Len I wanna have his kids' written all over. Seriously I need to laugh.

"Huh. Sure, sweetie." I chuckled instead and pulled her to my lap. Incidentally, that what's-her-name turned around and saw it. She rolled her eyes. I smiled flirtatiously to her. The girl shivered, and then quickly looked at her phone. The teacher is not around now, so that's why Mikuo is having a nap, Lily is over here and that girl is using her phone in broad daylight.

I fingered Lily's hair and brought it to my mouth, pecking it lightly. However, my eyes were not on Lily; instead I'm still staring at that girl, even though she's only scrolling through a multitude of tweets.

"Ah, Len..." Lily crooned when I wrapped my left hand around her waist. "Want to...come to my house later? You've not come for a long time..."

Have I ever gone to your house before? I cannot remember, so sorry dear Lily. "I've something on after school. Maybe...tonight?" I flirted with her and continued toying with her hair.

The odd girl twisted around again, see the position my left hand is at, and quickly went out of the classroom, to the direction of the toilet. I looked down. Oh, the waist.

Lily looked disappointed. "Oh...tonight then."

My other hand came around her waist as well. "You're patient, right? That's cute. I like it." She blushed and giggled.

I have no idea why are these girls so gullible. First off, I have absolutely nothing on after school; I just want to continue stalking that girl home (and maybe try to remember her name). Second, 'patience' is not very cute to me. When was 'patience' cute, anyway?

Truth is, I'm really bored. These females' swarms are really annoying and boring; except for her.

But, it's just so funny watching those women pining for one handsome guy.

I stared longingly at her empty chair, ignoring whatever Lily is doing or saying on my lap now.

Today, maybe today, I will find out where she live, then I can start leaving mysterious love messages on her doorstep, then flowers, then maybe a little gift or two...

What am I thinking now? Oh no, I just went from self-proclaimed casanova to stalker.

"Len?" Lily finally realised I was not paying attention to her and she turned my head to her. "Len, are you okay?"

"Uh...Lily, get off for a minute...I need the toilet." I gently nudged her off and stood up. I wonder what's taking her so long.

"What? But Len I want to tell you something-" I put a finger on her lips and winked. She nodded, and then got up. "Come back soon, Len."

Just when I was about to walk to the door, the bell rang its sweet tune. Ah, lunch. Everyone stood up as well, and Lily ran back to my side. She wrapped her arms around mine and purred.

Oh god, oh god. Here we have a desperate one. Maybe kissing her a bit can help shake her off. I led her to the staircase which people rarely uses unless they are not afraid of ghosts or when they need some...privacy. Something which I really need now.

"Eh, Len..." Lily cooed as I spun her around to face me and cup her face in my hand. "Aren't there...spirits here?" Tch, please, there's no such thing called ghosts. I ignored her and came closer to her. Lily lifted up her head and closed her eyes...

"Ahem. This flight of stairs doesn't belong to your grandparents, people." Damn it, not again...why am I so happy to hear her voice instead of Lily's?

Lily and I glared/stared at the female version of me. She had replaced her usual hairclips with a large white bow on the top of her head; she held a lunchbox in one hand and a sketchbook in another.

We sighed before untangling ourselves from each other and separated. Lily strutted off to the toilet angrily; I headed to the corridor instead. But the girl stopped me.

"Hey, I heard that you're a player."

"Huh?"

...Please use a better word to describe me, dear. Call me a very sociable person instead. I tried to look at her with the most bored expression ever.

"Yeah, so what?" I smirked. She smirked back. But something about her smirk made me feel uneasy. I brushed that thought off my mind. Have to keep your cool, Len...don't be freaked out by her...

"So let's play a game."

This is the funniest pick up line I've heard in ages. I...I am speechless.

"Oh? What game?"

She smiled faintly, but the hatred for me is still burning in her eyes. "Let's sweet talk."

I cocked my head to one side, curious. She continued.

"Let's play fight. Let's talk to each other 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walk together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each others' friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug."

...What? That's the worst pick up line ever, girl. But I really want to know what you will say next. I pretended to yawn and walk away. But she planted herself in front of me and pointed at me. "And whoever falls in love first? Loses."

Ok, I retract back my sentence. This is not even a pick up line anymore.

She's...really abnormal.

I smirked again. "Oh, and what makes you think that I'll even bother with your silly game?"

"I'm trying now, aren't I?" She had this air of determination around her, one of extreme confidence...

"Sure, challenge accepted." I announced without thinking.

This abnormally attractive girl...has already caught my heart.

* * *

A/N:_Charredh-Ok, so in the end it ended up being Len's take on chapter 1. So much for a 'prologue' XD_

**Hairuhi-And if you have not read then please go read.**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
